


Electric Kisses

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Foxxcub's <a href="http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/764068.html">Avengers kissing meme</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Kisses

After a fight, when the bad guys are down for the count and SHIELD is already cleaning up their mess, Steve can't help pulling Thor aside. He drags him into a dark alleyway, or an abandoned building, or even the back of a SHIELD van, anywhere they can have a moment's privacy.

He pulls Thor flush against him, relishing the feel of the god's body against his own and kisses him. Thor is still charged with the energy from the lightning he's called to help in the fight and electricity sparks between them, jolts of static where hands and lips meet.

Steve's fingertips reach for skin, sliding deftly beneath the cold metal of Asgardian armor, to find the heat of Thor's body and the sharp, delicious pain of electricity. Thor's hands are on Steve's face, pulling him closer, lips and tongue sparking against each other.

Even after they reluctantly pull away, obligations to the rest of the team dragging them from the moment, the energy is still there. Steve can feel it coursing through his body, as though Thor has given him a gift of lightning itself.

They kiss once more, briefly, before returning to the aftermath of the fight, both recharged and, temporarily at least, sated.


End file.
